


A Mother and her Ekon

by coop500



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Shrinking, Gen, Mother and Son fluff, Mother's Day, No one is eaten in this story, flowers in November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: Jonathan decides it is time that he showed his mother how much he cares for her.





	A Mother and her Ekon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's day everyone! I wrote this little story mostly for my mother, who has played more Vampyr than I have heh. And ol and behold, a story from me where no one is swallowed! I thought about it though lol, but I decided against it in the end for plot reasons. Anyway I hope other peeps enjoy too! It's nothing special and it's kinda rushed because I wanted this done by mother's day and I started it only like a week before.

The distant howl of a starved skal snapped Jonathan out of his daze, having accidentally let his thoughts get to him so much that he wasn't even really paying attention to where he was going. He stopped walking then and took in his surroundings, the streets were cleaner than they were around the Pembroke Hospital or the docks. This reminded him that he was in the West End, checking on his patients, but he had something else on his mind too... He thought back to when Avery told him that he wasn't taking care of his mother well enough, even his mother agreed and... well, the truth hurts sometimes, or most of the time. Sure, since then he had been dropping by more often than before, checking on his mother's health and wellbeing, but then he'd leave again. While it was better than when he was gone to the war, it wasn't by much and he felt the need to do more... 

Normally, he would take his mother on a walk on a nice sunny day, take her to the beautiful gardens and other lovely sights that London had to offer. But he was no longer allowed to come out in the daylight, never allowed to feel the warm rays on his cheeks... If he were to do that, it had to be at night. Normally he'd never consider the idea, with how dangerous it was out here, with skals and other ekons, or even priwen might be trouble if they thought he was a danger to her. But Avery already told him that his mother often wandered outside anyway when he wasn't looking, so... If she was going to do so, then it would be best if he was by her side, to protect her. 

Jonathan understood that she couldn't stay in that mansion forever and it was harsh to expect her to. So he decided that the best thing to do was take her outside, instead of everyone just scalding her all the time. Plus it would give Avery some relief to not have to worry about her for a bit. He wished he could do more for her, but he hoped this was a step in the right direction, to spend some quality time with her while keeping her away from the more dangerous areas of London. There was always a risk but it was also risky keeping her alone with just Avery, so tonight he deemed it a calculated risk. 

The howls got more distant the closer he got to the Reid Mansion, which was a mild comfort. He remembered where the skals were most active, but Priwen was a little more difficult... They had patrols and he didn't always have them remembered, plus Geoffrey liked to shake things up and have them change patrol paths anyway. With his more defensive abilities though, he'd try to keep this bloodshed free. He caught his thoughts wandering again, in which he made himself snap out of it, finding himself standing before the front door to the mansion. With a deep breath to prepare himself, he turned the knob and walked inside, spotting Avery close to the door, cleaning some shelves. 

The older man looked to the doctor, mildly surprised to see him. "You're back, good, your mother has been missing you. " He said, quickly looking away to return to his cleaning. Avery seemed a little dismissive, perhaps expecting Jonathan to do the same as he's always done lately, stop by, check on her like any other patient and then leave again. Understandably, Avery didn't really see this as much progress either, but he didn't know that tonight, Jonathan had something better in mind. 

The ekon shifted a little on his feet, mostly because Avery wasn't even looking at him now. "Yes... I was wondering if she is up to going for a walk with me tonight? " He asked, wanting to check in with him before just dragging her off. Avery raised his eyebrows as he turned to Jonathan again, clearly having not expected that. "It's pretty late, sir, but... I guess if you think it's safe enough. I know she'd be happy to get out with someone. Just... please make sure she doesn't get lost? " He asked. 

Avery was glad Jonathan was stepping up finally and wanted to do something with his mother, but he couldn't help but worry with how dangerous the streets can be at night. Why did Jonathan never come by during the day? Why was it always at the dead of night? Though he trusted Jon to protect the woman and given how he was out and about at night so much he should know where it was safe to take her and where it wasn't. He still found it odd that they've never seen him during the day since he got back from the war. 

Jonathan smiled though, happy that he could perhaps spend some quality time with her at last. It won't make up for his mistreatment before, but hopefully, it will make her happy. "Thank you, Avery, we will be back in a few hours. " Maybe sooner, depending on if there wasn't enough walking space, or if she got tired. He saw Avery smile more genuinely before he returned to his cleaning duties. The doctor left him be and instead made his way down the hall, passing his own room before he got to her's, at the end of the hall. He raised a fist to lightly knock on the wooden door three times, as it belonged to her and he couldn't simply just walk in. 

The vampire waited for an answer, one hand casually slipping into his coat pocket, where he felt a small box of pills that he found earlier that night. He fiddled with the edge with his fingers without taking it out. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door, so he knew she was coming, he just had to be patient. "Sorry about that, these old bones can't move as quickly as they used to. "An older woman's voice spoke up, one that he greatly recognized to be his dear mother. She opened the door then and her eyes brightened to see her son standing before her again. "Oh my sweet boy, you've come to visit me again! " She said with delight, one hand rested on her heart. 

Jonathan kept from looking directly at her eyes, for he still remembered when she had requested him to not look at her in a certain way, for his vampiric, dead eyes unsettled her and broke her heart. It hurt for her to say that to him, but he understood why, sometimes his own eyes unsettled him, even in their pale, harmless color. "Yes mother, are you feeling alright? " He asked, just to make sure that he wasn't going to offer her a walk when she was ill. 

His mother nodded once, slowly as she stepped out of her bedroom and into the hallway with him. "Yes, I feel just fine, thank you for asking... I suppose you'll be going now? " She asked, her joy fading a little after she asked that. It was a pang of guilt to Jonathan's heart, but at least he had good news for her this time. "Not exactly, mother. I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me around London instead? The full moon is out so the streets are not as dark as they would be normally at this time. " There were streetlights too of course but some of them were flickering or entirely out, so the full moon helped. 

She perked up to his offer, take a walk? She loved taking walks but usually, it was to look for him, not actually walk with him. Avery always worked to keep her off the streets at night as well, but she didn't always listen. "Well... actually that would be lovely! I do hope you won't leave me out there like your father does sometimes though, I don't want to get lost again. The last time was quite terrifying, I heard all sorts of horrible noises. " She said, though with Jonathan's father dead then he knew that he didn't really leave her out there. 

"Don't worry mother, I won't leave you. Take my hand and don't let go, I will make sure we stay away from the less savory parts of the city. " He stated with genuine firmness, but also with love in his voice. He then held out his hand to her, as pale as his face in color and as cold as the grave. She didn't take it though and instead spoke up. "Oh but I have to get my coat, just one minute dear. " She turned from him, but he didn't take it to heart and instead just gave a single nod in understanding. He already had his coat on but of course, she wouldn't, as she was inside. As Emelyne went back inside her room, Jonathan calmly awaited, allowing his gaze to wander around the mansion. It was a fairly old house, but there was a lot of love and care in these walls, alongside all the Reid family hardships. 

Before he knew it, his mother was back, wearing her black coat with a fur collar around the neck. "Okay sweetie, please lead the way. " She said, allowing Jonathan to gently take her smaller, warmer hand into his cool but protective grip. "Oh my dear boy, your hand, it's so cold! Do you want gloves? " She exclaimed, not pulling away from him but a little surprised and concerned.

Jonathan paused, unsure of how to explain. "It's fine, mother, it's not that cold. " He assured, not wanting her to worry about him so much. Though he was taken by surprise again when she lightly scoffed, waving her free hand. "Oh silly me, I forgot, you're dead, so of course you are so cold! " She stated casually, though it was anything but casual to Jonathan. His grip tightened a little, not too hard as he took a deep breath, trying not to let her words rattle him. Instead, he stayed quiet and turned, picking up a slow pace so his mother could easily keep up with his long strides. 

It worked, for the woman stayed by his side, not seeming to be bothered about walking alongside someone she deems as dead. The two passed by Avery, who gave a friendly smile, happy to see them together and actually about to head outside. "Please do be careful you two, London isn't what it used to be. " The older man said, which Jonathan knew all too well. "I am well aware, don't worry Avery, she's in good hands. " The ekon assured, before he opened the front door with his free hand and stepped outside, Emelyne following behind him "We'll be fine Avery! I trust my dear boy. " She called back behind her just before Jonathan closed the door. 

The night was clear, which left behind a chill in the air. Jonathan was used to it at this point, but his mother did pull the fur collar closer around her neck and moved closer to Jonathan, their arms almost touching. He wasn't really producing any heat, however, he did help block the cool breeze. He peaked at Emelyne, to make sure everything was okay before the two began to walk down the old cobblestone streets. It didn't take long for his mother to adjust her hold, looping her arm around his before taking his hand again. "Thank you again for taking me out here... London has a special beauty to it at night. " The human mother said, her gaze looking up at the stars twinkling in the sky, finding herself resting her head against Jonathan's shoulder so she didn't have to hold it up. 

Jonathan stiffened a little, mostly due to being afraid to move his arm now. He was not expecting her to get so close, not that he minded it really. "It really does... " he whispered back, though his voice was bittersweet. The night was beautiful in its own way, true, but he still missed the view when it was daylight. He brushed it off though, he had to try and be happy for Emelyne, this walk was for her, not for him. "Where would you like to go, mother? " He asked, to see if she had somewhere specific in mind. He had some ideas, but he wanted to hear her's first. 

As they walked, the woman took a moment to think, it wasn't every day she got to walk with her son in such a manner, it was almost like he was actually here and not just in her head. If it wasn't for his cold touch, she'd think he was really here for sure. "Actually... I'd love to see the garden, by that hospital on the other end of town? I've heard it's quite beautiful, but I know a lady like me shouldn't leave the west end... " She trailed off, a sinking feeling in her that Jonathan would refuse to take her. 

At first, he was going to do just that, with the plague and all going around he didn't really wish to risk it. But... There was a safe passage, through some alleyways and across a bridge. It was a little spooky, but the skals should be gone from there so all that may be there now is a rat or two, more or less harmless. "Of course, I know a way, just don't let go. " He answered before he turned and began to lead them down a side alleyway. 

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise from the sudden turn but managed to recover. She was a little creeped out by the dark alleyway her son was leading her down, but she trusted he knew what he was doing. They weaved around some trash, but there was nothing else down here, not even any rats, which was not really a bad thing, just strange. Once they came out at the other end after a good 20 minutes of walking, there was a small bridge crossing the water. However, there were three men, armed with torches and other weaponry there, waiting, almost as if they were guarding it. 

Jonathan saw them and froze in his steps, causing his mother to stop too and look up at him with confusion. "What's wrong Johnny? " She asked, sounding oddly innocent and sweet for her age. "Those men... they're members of the priwen guard. We are not on the best of terms... " He trailed off with a sigh. He knew the other bridge to the hospital also had priwen at it, plus skals on the way there. This was the only way, maybe if he asked nicely with his mother and all, they'd let them by without trouble. 

His mother had a face of realization before she turned back to the bridge. "What are you going to do? We don't have to go to the garden if it's too dangerous, my boy. " She assured, not wanting Jonathan to get hurt because of her. But the ekon shook his head, he wasn't going to let just three priwen men stop him from taking his mother to the garden. He could resolve this peacefully, one way or another. 

"It's alright mother, we'll ask and if they say no, I will find another way. " He answered back, before he calmly began to walk up to the bridge, still gripping his mother's hand with her arm curled around his. He walked evenly but kept his gaze cast downward, so his face wasn't overly easy to see. His mother kept her head held high though as they approached. 

The men all looked to the two, one of them readied his weapon, but the other two remained calm. "This is no place for civilians, please turn back. " The one closest to Jonathan and Emelyne said. Jonathan kept his head down but spoke up first. "I apologize, me and my mother just wanted to go to the Pembroke hospital. I promise we won't be any trouble. " The doctor assured, hoping that would be enough. The front member of the guard narrowed his eyes, but soon shrugged and stepped aside. "Alright, but straight to the hospital, no detours. " 

Jonathan felt relieved and smiled faintly, giving a polite nod before glancing to his mother. The two then began to walk past the other two guard members, however just before they could get past, one put a hand on Jonathan's chest. "Hold up, look at me. " The one who drew his weapon on sight ordered, which was a crossbow. Jonathan cringed, this was bad... very bad. Still, he obeyed and looked to the slightly shorter male. "Yes?" He asked as if he didn't understand why the stop. 

The man had a horrified look on his face once he took in Jonathan's skin and pale blue-green eyes. "It's a leech! Kill it!" He hollered, quickly stepping back and readying his crossbow, aiming at the ekon's heart. Things happened quickly then, as Jonathan ducked down to scoop his mother up into his arms before he seemingly vanished in a puff of smoke. The crossbow fired but the bolt merely hit the railing of the bridge behind where Jonathan once was. He didn't actually vanish though, instead, he merely dashed behind the man with the crossbow. "Johnny!" His mother exclaimed in surprise from the excitement, having not expected to be held in his arms, but she reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He had to ignore her though, as he glanced back to see all three men preparing to attack. "Gosh, it's fast! And it has the woman! " The one that initially let them by called out, while they drew their weapons. He didn't stick around to get shot though, instead he ran the rest of the way across the bridge. Flaming crossbow bolts zipped by them, causing him to grit his teeth and tighten his grip protectively around his mother. He'd never forgive himself if something bad happened to her because of his vampiric identity if only he could hide her and protect her entirely from the bolts. He could... if she was smaller. For a moment, the ekon wished his mother was a size more fit to be hidden in his pocket or something like that.

His thoughts were disrupted when he spotted one of the hideouts scattered around that he previously rested at, the guards wouldn't follow them up there, in an abandoned room on the second floor of a boarded-up building. So he vanished again in a trail of black and red smoke, appearing on the balcony, in front of a red door with the familiar 'keep out' white letters painted on the door. He heard priwen yelling, but he ignored it and walked up to the door. The ekon was about to try and open it with his armful, but he paused when he noticed that said armful.... wasn't such an armful anymore. With a confused frown, Jonathan looked down to see a rather small version of his mother, nestled in the crook of his right arm. 

How... did he do that? By accident? "My dear boy, what happened? " His mother asked in confusion, but Jonathan glanced back when he heard more yelling, closer this time. He didn't answer her and instead opened the door with his free hand. He slipped inside and carefully closed it, not wanting to alert them with a slamming door. 

Emelyne had no idea what happened, one minute they were crossing the bridge, next moment people were yelling and brandishing weapons. She noted when Jonathon picked her up but after that, stuff started to become a blur. She remembered him running, but at the same time, she began to feel weird, tingly and dizzy. Well, she was already feeling dizzy with how fast he moved, but she didn't realize just how fast it was, having brushed it off as him being so much younger and spry. Then before she knew it, Jonathan's arms were not cradling her anymore, instead, just one arm was all it took. Her mind sort of clouded up at this point, even during the leap up to the balcony, instead she hoped her son might be able to explain what's going on. 

Once Jonathan was inside, he turned his full focus back to his mother, who was now smaller than a rat. "I'm sorry mother, I... " he paused, did he shrink her simply by thinking about it? Well, he was under duress at the same time, maybe he did it without even realizing it due to the pressure? Lady Ashbury might be able to explain how this happened, he didn't even realize this was something he could do, much less without even doing it deliberately. With a nervous swallow, he gently scooped up her form from his arm, to hold her in his hand. 

She blinked when she was picked up, the doctor's hands were surprisingly soft and delicate with her, though it made sense he'd have a gentle touch, being a surgeon and all. Emelyne saw his face then when he lifted her up to be eye level, hearing him fumble over his apology. "Johnny! Why are you so... giant? " She asked in confusion, not sounding afraid, but certainly not knowing how to feel. He was her son after all and while he may not have been taking the best care of her, she trusted that he'd never hurt her so there wasn't really anything to be afraid of. 

The ekon glanced to the side, realizing he shouldn't look directly at her with those eyes of his. "I'm not... I'm not a giant, mother, you're small. " He clarified, not that it was that important. "I think I did this to you, by accident.... I'm sorry, I will fix it, mother, I promise. " He assured, that is, as soon as he could figure out how. It can't be that hard, right? Still, his wish did become true, for her to be smaller and easier to protect, so perhaps he should wait until after they are back home to fix it. 

By accident? How could he just shrink someone by accident? She didn't quite understand, though it might make more sense if she knew Jonathan was a newborn ekon, a very, very powerful newborn ekon, made from the purest of vampire blood. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility if there were things he could do that he hadn't learned yet. "Ohh don't fret my dear boy, I know you won't just leave me like this. Are you alright though? They attacked you, why? " She asked, motherly worry for her child kicking in, despite the circumstances. 

Jonathan was fine though, they had bad aim thankfully, probably rookies, or at least the other two. "Don't worry mother, I'm fine. If you want to still see the garden, we're not that far away. " He offered, given the hospital was only a few buildings away from this one. And in the meantime, he could try and understand what happened and be more likely to reverse it. Maybe it worked on inanimate objects and he could test it on that first. 

She did still want to see the garden and at this size, perhaps it would be even grander. "I would appreciate that, yes. Then we should probably head home before Avery gets all worked up. " She knew how protective that man was over her and usually, for good reason, but sometimes he was a little overbearingly protective. If those men were gone then no reason they couldn't get there if it was as close as Jonathan seemed to imply. It wasn't the prettiest garden or the best time of year for it but any signs of life would stand out among the cold stone and death that engulfed London. 

He was glad to hear this... size related setback didn't deter her from her request. "Probably a good idea. We'll have to be careful to not alert the patrols but it shouldn't be hard, they don't usually stray too close to Pembroke. " At least, they didn't before, hopefully, nothing changed. So with that in mind, he cupped his hand that held her against his chest, for stability. After that he opened the door again and stepped outside, focusing his senses to try and detect any priwen guards around. It hadn't been long but they could move fairly fast if there was nothing around for them to harass. He heard some distant fighting in the reverse direction, possibly with some skals. 

He took full advantage as he carefully dropped down from the balcony with a light thud. Emelyne gripped onto his hand to keep steady and to help him keep from dropping her, which he managed to prevent. Jonathan straightened up and turned to where he knew the garden was. He remembered having to retrieve Milton's wallet back here, when he first was hired into the Pembroke Hospital as a physician, it wasn't that long ago, so he recalled well enough to find it. 

Thankfully, since he cleared out the skals that day, none dared to move back in and the bodies were since moved due to sanitary reasons, so the garden was actually quite clean and nice. There was a small wooden bench by some flowers, which he walked over to and carefully sat down. "Alright, we're here. " He announced, as he delicately laid her down on the spare bench spot beside him, where a flower began to grow through the gaps in the wood. It was a dog violet, one of the few flowers that could grow in this time of year. It wasn't an extraordinary flower in appearance, but it was when compared to the drab and lifeless vibe the rest of the city gave off. There was also a few strangler honeysuckles around them, it was almost as if someone was still tending the garden in their free time after he cleared the skals out. 

"Oh, Jonathan... " She breathed in awe as she walked up to the purple colored flower, reaching out to touch one of the soft petals with her hand. it felt soft and smooth, like violet colored silk, the color was a tiny bit faded, possibly due to the time of year, it was getting colder and sneaking closer to winter. But Emelyne still admired it's beauty regardless and at her size, it was even more amazing. "Thank you for bringing me here my dear son, it's nice to see life can still cling on in these hard times. " She said lovingly, turning her gaze to look up at him with a warm, happy smile. 

The ekon smiled back, a warm and content feeling building up in his chest. He finally made her happy and did something for her, it wasn't much but seeing her smile and all happy was one of the best feelings he could have. "You're welcome, mother. " He answered back after a moment or two. 

There was still the pressing matter of fixing her size, but once she looked away to admire the flowers again, he turned his focus to a small rock. With a curious hum, he bent over while still staying seated and picked it up. He glanced to his mother again to make sure she was doing alright before he focused back on the rock again. Jonathan wasn't sure how to test this but... he started to think about how he wanted the rock to shrink. In a few seconds, red swirls surrounded the rock, dwindling it in size as he hoped. He gasped in awe once it shrunk down to half the original size, not as drastic of a change as his mother but it still worked. Now would it work in reverse, is the question...? 

With a deep, thoughtful hum, he focused again, thinking about how he wanted the rock to be back to its original size. Sure enough, the red swirls surrounded it a second time and in a few short moments, it returned to it's full size. It was a fairly easy process and he felt more confident in fixing his mother this way, after all, he didn't want to make it worse by not practicing first. 

Jonathan and Emelyne stayed at the garden for a good hour or so, just enjoying the peace and quiet. The ekon would pick up his mother and carry her to another part of the garden for her to explore when she wanted, though he offered to return her to her full height, she turned him down as she preferred viewing it from an entirely new angle. Jonathan himself appreciated the garden too, the last time he was here he didn't get a chance to really admire things, with being attacked by skals and looking for a wallet keeping him distracted. But it was nice to just... stop for a moment and enjoy what life had to offer, at least the best he could.

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Emelyne was ready to return home, Jonathan carried her in one of his pockets. She was tired and wasn't up to walking back, so Jonathan just kept her out of sight in his inner coat pocket, after making sure it was empty. The walk back was uneventful, the patrol didn't return to the bridge, possibly after something else first, or they got lost, who knows... Either way, the bridge was clear and he was able to make it back to the Reid Mansion without trouble. His mother took the chance to take a nap, her older, mortal body desiring rest at this late hour, plus she felt safe with Jonathan, safe and happy. 

Once he got to the front door, he realized it was time to return her to her original size, as Avery would want to see her safe and sound with his own two eyes. He opened his coat and reached inside, carefully using his fingers to scoop the sleeping woman up and out of the soft, fancy fabric. "Mother? We're home, are you awake? " He asked in a soft, hushed voice, not wanting to be rude and all. 

Emelyne mumbled in her sleep to his voice but feeling the cool air hit her body did start to stir her awake. "I can be, Johnny. " She answered, shifting to sit upright in his hand. She figured he would fix her now, assuming he could, he claimed he figured it out back at the garden before they left and she didn't think he would lie to her. 

"Good, we'll get you back to your normal size and I'll take you to your room. " Jonathan assured as he crouched down, gently laying her down on the ground. After that he paused, focusing on her and thought about her being full size again, still shorter than him but that was a given, with how abnormally tall he was. he heard her gasp when the red swirls began to form around her and the ekon had a spike of worry, hoping it worked the same for living things as it did for the rock. 

Thankfully, it did, though it took longer, closer to a full minute, maybe two, he wasn't timing it. But she gradually was returned to her full size, though she looked a little dizzy. Jonathan stood up and reached out to steady her. "Oh, thank you, dear... I think I'm alright. " She said as she came back to her senses, though Jon gave her a moment or two longer before letting go. "Sorry... I'll be more careful if we go out again. " He assured, not wanting this whole shrinking incident to make her reconsider taking walks with him. 

Emelyne smiled at him though, shaking her head. "It's no trouble dear, it was lovely. " She told him as she took one of his hands, giving it a firm and loving squeeze. Jonathan couldn't help it though, he was overwhelmed by her kindness and the urge to show he cared. He stepped closer to her and gently slipped his hand out of her grip, only to wrap his arms around her to hug her close to his chest. She made a surprised sound at first, having not expected the hug from him, as he was usually quite hands off, quite literally. But it wasn't unappreciated, instead, she hugged him back with a content hum. 

"I love you, mother.... I promise from here on out, I will spend more time with you. " He whispered to her as he rested his head on her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut and arms tightening around her. "Thank you, Jonathan, I love you too. " His mother said back, relaxing in her son's loving embrace.


End file.
